


Frustration

by Reola



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, i wrote this in 2 hours help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reola/pseuds/Reola
Summary: I don't know what this is I swear
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 113





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I swear

Tsumugi ran a hand through his hair, panting but still dissatisfied. He just couldn’t seem to get this one part right. His pausing, emotion, and tone were all on point, but something was missing, was lacking. A frown painted itself on his features as he reread it and decided to try the scene again. The quiet surrounding him rang noisily in his own ear and as he redid the scene he couldn’t seem to conquer the door to his shared dorm opened, his roommate walking in and silently plopping on the couch without even a greeting. Not like it was any different than normal. Tasuku had never been the talkative type, not that Tsumugi could claim he was any better. Ever since their falling out in college it’d been like this. Stilted conversations, awkward silences, and even worse, an empty hole that always seemed to make itself known whenever Tsumugi found himself thinking of and missing his kinship with the other. It wasn’t often it happened, but during the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep he often found himself thinking of it. Those were the times he went to the roof and gazed at the moon, allowing the cool glow to zap away his loneliness, if only for a short time.

He paused in his lines and took a sip to buy time to glance at his bigger roommate. Tasuku was sweating and panting slightly, most likely having just returned from working out, and was wiping his forehead with a towel. His eyes strayed to follow the curve of his jaw down to his neck, broad shoulders, and then the muscled arms that were flexing through his shirt. Before he could look further, he turned and looked down, cheeks a faint pink. This was part of the reason he preferred to practice alone. Aside from the tension plaguing them, he often found himself getting… excited by gazing at his ex-boyfriend. Back in college he’d had similar issues but had often played off as hormones and the like. Now, it was inexcusable and embarrassing. A shaky sigh came from him and he counted to ten in his head attempting to relax. He heard movement and closed his eyes before speaking.

“I’m gonna turn the light off soon. So you can sleep.” Great. He sounded like awkward 101. Honestly he just figured the other would be tired since he’d just came from from a workout. He turned to try to fix his wording but instead squeaked and turned back around. The raven haired man had stripped off his shirt and was looking for another to put on.

“...’Kay.” Was the response, just a bit after the embarrassing noise he made. He finished without any further issues and soon, the bigger of the two was lying down to sleep just as Tsumugi got ready to head to the roof. Jacket on and script in hand, he headed to the roof. He really needed to take a breather.

After 2 hours of moon watching and going over his script lines countless times, he headed back in mentally and physically exhausted from his day. After getting ready for bed properly with the help of his phone light, he soon laid in bed and began to drift off. Hopefully, he would get his lines right tomorrow and maybe do something about the terrible tension within the room.

The next day proved not to be much better with his script and if anything, worse within his room. As it was raining out, they were both just about forced to be inside as well. Tsumugi busied himself by practicing with Homare but after a few hours, the other had told him he needed to work on his poems and had left him to himself. Azuma had gone out a while ago and the blunette resigned to go back to his room and just hoped Tasuku was working out somewhere else.

That was not the case.

The fellow winter troupe member was merely sitting there and fiddling with a toaster. His brow was knitted in concentration and his mouth twisting in a small frown highlighting his manly features. Tsumugi inwardly groaned as he sat on his bed. The smaller figured he wouldn’t be alone but a small part of himself had hoped. Nothing to be done about it now… 

Deciding to throw himself into work, he started writing up his lesson plan for the students he tutored regularly and writing them in his planner. This served as distraction enough and soon they were getting calls from Omi saying dinner was done. Tsumugi smiled and nodded but waited for Tasuku to leave before letting out a breath and relaxing. Onlythen, did he set his things aside and go join the others. This was harder than he thought it would be.

This lasted a while longer, it was the rainy season after all, and Tsumugi could feel his frustration building. A mixed product of what was sexual frustration, the inability to get one of the most important acts in the play right, and even his awkwardness with Tasuku. Only 2 days before the rain would end, he snapped, all his bottled up emotions rising to the surface with a vengeance. Him and the taller raven had been inside all day doing just about nothing, and sitting in that horrid and rigid silence when without even knowing what he was doing he turned and just about threw his script on the ground.

“Let’s stop this.” And his voice was so strained and tired even to his own ears that if his mind hadn’t reached the brink, he would’ve stopped and tried to fix his tone, cover it up.

“...Stop what?” Purple eyes shifted toward him and the man turned his body toward him, face impassive.

“This avoiding each other, ignoring each other, tip toeing around the other… I don’t care what you call it… This…” If the other heard his voice almost crack, he didn’t let on, simply continuing to sit there, obviously listening but not reacting. Waiting for him to continue. “I know. I know you’re mad at me, that I screwed up, that I don’t deserve you friendship but…” He swallowed trying to bite back tears. “But… I would rather you told me this rather than ignored my existence or just pretended not to care.” Because that was way worse. This ever present tension obvious in their acting and their day to day life. It was slowly eating him away and with it raining so much and the both of them barely going out, it was really sucking his emotions dry.

“...I see…” Was the simple response before Tasuku got up and just about caged him in, using his much larger arms to trap him in place. A hand came up to tilt Tsumugi’s chin up, much to the others confusion. His tear filled eyes looked up curiously, his shaking frame calming a bit as the other pressed against him.

“What-” A kiss cut him off and it took him a moment to register what had just happened. His roommate, Takato Tasuku, who he thought was pissed at him, was kissing him. Moving on instinct he kissed back, not caring right now what the consequences would be, happy to be in the moment for now. Maybe it was his frustration, his longing, hell who knew, but he couldn’t find it himself to care, wrapping his arms around the taller male.

They stayed like this for a while before they broke for air.

“...”

“...”

The silence this time however wasn’t awkward or suffocating. It was charged with something else entirely.

“..So you aren’t mad?” His voice was tiny and just a tad hoarse but not unsurprising considering what he’d just done.

“...No.” The raven haired man buried his face in the others neck. “Thought you wanted no part of me so I kept my distance. You don’t know how happy you made me.” He kissed his neck and Tsumugi shivered at the contact.

“...Same here.” He whispered and pulled him in for another kiss. They were both really so silly sometimes. The kisses soon turned heated and before long they were grasping at the other wildly, so different from their gentle and chaste kisses before. Clothing was grabbed and all but ripped off as they gave into the fire in their veins, both feeling the hot burn beneath their skin. Clothing soon littered the floor and they found their way to the couch mouths barely separating for air throughout the whole thing.

“Mm… Lube…? I don’t…” The blunette couldn’t see, to get the sentence out but Tsuku had heard enough and reached into his own dressed pulling some else. Tsumugi didn’t bother to ask. The taller kissed down the pale expanse of Tsumugi’s neck, chest, and then stomach, stopping right where Tsumugi most wanted to be touched and causing the other to whine pathetically. 

“Hnn… Taa-chan…!” In his desperation, he didn’t notice the name he’d used, the rushing of blood spurring him on. His hips bucked up unconsciously and the other smirked but didn’t do what he knew the other wanted. Instead there was the sound of a bottle opening and Tsumugi cracked his eyes open, watching him pour the clear liquid on his fingers.

“...’S cold.” Was all the other said before he pressed one coated digit against his entrance and slowly pushed it in. It was a strange feeling since they hadn’t done it in so long and Tsumugi put his lip to keep from making any strange noises. Not that he hadn’t been heard by the other before. The larger surely made moved his finger in and out, wiggling it around before adding a second, and soon after, a third. By the time the third was in, the pale man was moving his hips back in time with his fingers, meeting him halfway. “Taa-chan… more, please…” Tsumugi whimpered feeling more than stretched enough. The other growled before lubing his own cock up and positioning himself. When first pushing in, it was a tight stretch. Even after three fingers, it had been a while and Tsumugi thought the other might’ve even gotten larger. Inch after inch was slowly pushed in before Tasuku was fully sheathed and stopped, breathing shakily and attempting to calm down. Tsumugi closed his eyes again letting himself relax and breathing to get used to the stretch before nodding. After that, he slowly moved, just barely rocking in and out, speeding up from there. The gentle rocking of hips, soon turned into passionate sex. Tsumugi raked his nails down Tasuku’s back and the other thrust in with wild abandon, unable to help it. They both felt themselves nearing the edge and Tsumugi’s groans turned into a mantra of him calling out his lovers name as his climax approached.

“Taa-chan, taa-chan…!” His voice was almost a yell by this point and Tasuku sped up, encouraged by it.

“Tsumu… soon…” He warned and Tsumugi choked out his agreement. Only a few thrusts later, Tsumugi came with his boyfriend following soon after once he felt the smaller tighten around him.

They both lie there for a moment, merely breathing before speaking.

“Does that mean we’re…” Tsumugi started and felt his boyfriend hum.

“Yeah…” He agreed. 

“I’m glad. I love you…” The blunette replied after some time.

“I love you too.”

The next day, the rain finally did clear up and Tsumugi figured out what was so wrong with that scene. It was a scene of friendship and trusting the other and he supposed without his love and best friend to draw inspiration from, he just couldn’t get it right. Every one agreed he’d nailed it.


End file.
